popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Hipopo
- 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 12▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = OEDO Star |birthdate = April 1st |gender = Male (Hipopo), Female (Tamayo) |race = Hippo (Hipopo), Human (Tamayo) |ecolor = Sky Blue (Hipopo), White (Tamayo) |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Senility and feed |like = Roasted meat |dislike = Lies |appearance1 = pop'n music 12 いろは |appearance2 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! |theme = Usotsuki▽Hyper Rock 'N' Roll Pop Desco |designer = shio, animation by Production I.G. (Iroha), F-FLY and VJ GYO (FEVER!)}} Hipopo & Tamayo are two of the characters from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha. Personality 若手お笑いコンビNo.1との呼び声も高い、異種格闘ラストウェポン。 歌って踊れる「エイプリールフールの歌」はお子さまに大人気なのねん～。 There are many calls for this young number one comedy duo, whose secret weapon is their unique fighting style. This little girl seems so grown up when she dances and sings "April Fool's Song", doesn't she? Character Information Anyway, I guess it's 'coz this song is such super high-tension rock and roll. Anyway, April first is for fools, Anyway, there was ever-practical Naoko-chama in a flower field, and Anyway, summer was about hippos in school swimsuits. Anyway, I was looking for a constant, rigidly moving image, Anyway, I was able to find a really great motion here. Anyway, doing the retouch was super fun. Anyway, the way these two look at each other is great. Anyway, spring pollen always gets me all sniffy, and my head gets all stuffy ... shio Appearance うそつき▽ハイパーロッケンローレ Hipopo is a yellow hippo with blue, goofy eyes and a blue shirt. Tamayo is a small girl with white, plain eyes and yellow hair, that is formed into skew of red and orange beads. There is a yellow leaf and beads that are formed into odango at the stem. Tamayo wears a pink kimono, as the sleeves are drooped, and a chartreuse waist bow. In their 2P color palette, Hipopo is pink and has green eyes and a black shirt. On the other hand, Tamayo's skin is extremely white and have regular black eyes. The eyes matches her hair color as the beads are red and pink. Tamayo's kimono is shaded in an orchid color as the green waist bow done it with the same process. Pop Desco Hipopo gains another attire, that reveals to be a doctor outfit with a light blue color. Next, Tamayo wears a pink dress that is too large for her size. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Battle (Phase 4) ツッコミの素振り中なのねーん。 なんでやねーん。（９９８） なんでやねーん。（９９９） とりあえず１曲練習に つきあうのねーん☆（１０００！） I'm in the middle of my straight man act. But why~?(998) What for~? (999) In the meantime, I'll practice one song as a compromise~☆ (1000!) Trivia *Hipopo & Tamayo's birthdate is identical to Naoto's, April's, and Saddle Shoes'. **Their birthday occurs on April Fool's Day, on which Tamayo makes her appearance. *Hipopo & Tamayo's designs from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! marks F-FLY's last contribution to pop'n music. Gallery Animations Hipopo & Tamayo ani.gif|Neutral Hipopo and Tamayo great.gif|Great Hipopo and Tamayo FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Hipopo&Tamayo_Miss.gif|Miss ezgif-4-3cfbca1d3c16.gif|Dance Hipopo and Tamayo FEVER! Win.gif|FEVER! Win Hipopo&Tamayo_Lose.gif|Lose Hipopo & Tamayo 14 ani.gif|Neutral (Pop Desco) ezgif-7-cd2929cfa731.gif|Great ezgif-6-d74e77e491f9.gif|FEVER! Hipopo & Tamayo Miss (14).gif|Miss ezgif-2-986fc71d9d17.gif|Win Hipopo & Tamayo Lose (14).gif|Lose Profile 5_3_01.gif Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Iroha Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Iroha AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Animals